His little one Chapter 1
by WolfLioness
Summary: Prowl has found a little man pup. she has wolf ears and tail. problem is other pack mates hate humans. will she live or make it. or will she die.
1. Chapter 1

The forest air was crispy. The trees are green full of birds and predators who ate them. On the ground was no better. Rabbits was eaten by anything with teeth and the stomach to hold it. The insects would even be consider as prey. Yes it is a place where life id taken in order to fuel another.

Still it is a place where life is given. Our story begins in a bush. A squeaking sound of a crying new born infant can he heard. This infant was a man pup. She had the ears of a wolf and the tail of one to. No teeth at all. There she lay with nothing but an adult male long sleeve shirt with a hoodie on her.

In these woods are many dangers. Humans are forbid to tread there. Also it's far too dangerous to tread there. So because of these dangers wolves tend to be happy and run free. The only thing to worry about is each other. A dire wolf goes on Patrol. This dire wolf wasn't dark or evil. No he was strict and calculate. So would say he had no emotion. Still there was more to him then he knew. His name was Prowl. An adult wolf. Optimus Prime child hood friend and third in command.

As Prowl was on his patrol he hears a mewing sound in the distance. "Hhmm?" He stops with his ears up to get a good pin point on where the sound was coming from. "Where is that sound coming from?" He follows his noise to the large green bushes and then sniff. The sound become louder that sound like crying. He push his head thru the bushes at the whaling infant.

"Oh boy." Prowl spoke with his ears back and tail between his legs. "A man pup? Here in the wood?" He look around and couldn't find the scent of any humans. "What if there more? How did you get here?" Then the scent of blood hit his nostrils. He walk up more till he gotten to a huge tree. There at the bottom of the tree was vultures picking and tarring at two dead corps of male humans. "There dead!" Prowl then hurry back to the man pup. "What to do with you?" the man pup put her hands up to reach for prowl. "I should kill you….Make quick work of you…" As he brought his jaw to the infants neck and to deliver the bite. He close his eyes. "This is for the best."

"WHAAHHAHASEQQQUUEESCKKK!" The baby let out loud squeak and laugh. This alarm prowl as he step back in surprise.

"hehe." He chuckle. "You really are cute. Still humans are a danger to us. I can't take care of you." Prowl spoke and then began to walk off. As he did this the pup cries only became louder. Each step Prowl took trying to go away from the man pup, only became harder.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" The man pup cries in distress.  
Prowl growls and walks over to the man pup. "FINE! I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU! DO NOT THINK THIS DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY!" Prowl use the overly large shirt to wrap her up and carry her away. "Snarl! I need to hide you or Ratchet will have my fur."

"Squeak!" The man pup went.

"Ugh! Ratchet will have my fur for sure." Prowl then walks off with the man pup in tow. In the Auto pack everyone was working. While others took naps and others play. Optimus was talking to Ratchet and Ironhide about the hunt. Sunstreak and Sideswipe was both eating. Bumble bee was playing with Jazz biting on his ear. Hound was sleeping in his den quietly. "Good no one will see me go into my den." Prowl den was close but far enough if he didn't move fast enough someone would see. He need to be fast. It was day and the pack was active. This would take skill.

"Mew?" The man pup went.

"Quiet! Or I will put you to sleep." Prowl snarls at her.

Prowl then moves quickly into his den. "It is a good thing you were quiet." Prowl spoke as he lay down. "Someone could have saw us." Prowl then lay down and lay the man pup in his arms. He sniff the man pup to find that she was a female. "You're a girl. Hhmm…." He sniff again. "Also you are just too young for meat. Sigh. You will die." He look down at the man pup and cuddle her as she slowly went to sleep in his paws. "I'm so sorry. I can't save you."

Later that night the pack slept. As the pack sleeps Prowl climbs out of his den and looks around. He walks over to Hounds den and walks in on the sleeping male. "Hound…Hound…" He spoke in a whisper. The green dire wolf awoken and look up at prowl lethargic. "Come to my den and be quick about it!"

In Prowls den Hound was freaking out and Prowl was trying to quiet him. "Prowl you should take her back!" Hound spoke with his ears back. "One we can't give her milk! Two Ironhide and Ratchet will have your fur! You should put her back before they find out!"

"I can't…. Please try to understand Hound I just cant." Prowl spoke as the man pup sleep in the cloth. "I found her alone in a bush. All alone with Two dead humans under an oak tree being eaten by the vultures. I don't think more humans will be coming for her. No not at all."

"So why did you bring me here?" Hound ask him in confusion. "What do you think I can do?"

"I think she can still drink milk. You know of the jackals they mate for life. So they have pups almost always correct?" Prowl ask him with his ears up. "I'm not so good with them."

"Yes I'm better with them then you. That only because you all don't know how to be a bit nicer to the other forest predators." Hound spoke. "They might be more willing to nurse the man pup if I'm asking." Hound then sniff the man pup a few times. "It might take a while for her to be whined off milk. Hell. Who know how long it will take for her."

"Thanks Hound." Prowl spoke with a smile. Hound pick the man pup up and proceed to walk out the den. Prowl follow behind him. "So if you are going to keep this man pup. Then at some point the pack is going to know about her. Also most if the pack had bad experience with man."

"I know but i think her also a victim of man hound." Prowl spoke with his ears back. "Look at her no way she like all the other humans. We need to help her. As for them finding out we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

Hound and Prowl made their way to the jackal territory on the outskirts of the territory. "Alright were here." Hound spoke and put down the man pup. "You two stay out here while i ask."

Prowl coo the man pup to himself as she slowly awoken and began to make noise. "Wheeeeeee!" The man pup went and prowl smile down at her.

"You're so cute even if your kind may be monsters. i just hope Hound convince them otherwise." Prowl spoke as he licks the man pups head. "Otherwise i won't be able to help you."

"No Hound! A million times no! "The female jackal spoke with a growl as her two pups feed. "Were friends Hound but this time you ask for too much. You should snap her neck and kill one more Monster! "

"Please Rama! I never ask a single thing from you. Also i nor my pack ever attack you or your pups for territory." Hound plead with her. "All i ask is that you allow her to feed till she need no more milk. Look i know the year has been hard for your family so i will bring you more food so that you and your pups don't go hungry."

"So i will only get this extra helping of food till your pup's take all my milk and my pups starve!" Rama snarl with her ears back. "Even if i do produce enough Milk for my pups and your little monster, it still will be hard for me to hunt and get food!"

"I will give you more than enough food and extra if you agree to let our man pup nurse." Hound spoke to her with his ears back.

Rama growl and then snarl. "Fine. Bring the little monster inside my den." Rama spoke to him. "As soon as she is able to eat meat then i want nothing to do with her."

"Thank you a Rama for your kindness." Hound spoke and walk out the den. He saw Prowl laying down with the man pup between his paws. "Prowl." Hound spoke with a smile as his approach his friend. "She has agree to be a wet nurse for us. In exchange for more food."

"Good." Prowl spoke as hound pick up the man pup. "I will bring her food in the morning." Hound nods his head and walks in the den.

As Hound walks in the den Rama looks at the man pup with confusion. "I never seen a human with a tail or with wolf like ears." Hound put down the man pup and she finds her way to Rama stomach.

"Me and Prowl believed that she is in fact abandoned." Hound spoke. "Your first payment of food will be in the morning. " Hound spoke and Rama nod her head. Hound walk outside the den. Prowl was watching hound walk up to him. "She has agree to nurse her. That still leave the issue of when she is older. What will she eat then and what of the pact. You know how everyone feel about humans."

"I know Hound we will cross that bridge when we get there." Prowl spoke to him and the two walk back to their territory.

Four months later the man pup has gotten bigger. Prowl would spend every night with her when his pack was sleep. Also as promised Rama would have more than enough food for herself. During this time Prowl became more then close to her. He bath her no matter how much she fight it. He play with her and found out she was ticklish. He also found out she loved to laugh. Still time was winding down.

He need to find a different food source for her and his answer came in the dead of night. Rama was sleep with her pups.


	2. Chapter 2

**His little one chapter 2**

 **Prowl walk over to the den. Rama was sleeping with her pups. He look around for his man pup, But he could not find her. He began to panic a little and he spotted her next to some dear meat. Prowl walk over to her and sniff her. The man pup turn around and he saw that she was eating little of the meat.**

 **"You're eating some of the meat?" prowl spoke as she swallow some of it. She had a few teeth and prowl smile. "Good! This mean it will be easier to feed you." He lick her face and watch as she went back over to Rama who sleep. He watch as she push a few of her pups out of the way to feed.**

 **The next few months the Man pup has grown in size. She grew a little bit into the oversize red shirt. She was much bigger then Rama pups. She try to walk but just could not. She was stronger and studier. Still she fall and crawl. Rama also became less hostile to the man pup and stop calling her monster. She simply call her man pup. Still she let prowl know soon she no longer needed milk.**

 **Over the time the man pup was able to handle more meat. Sometime she would get sick and throw it back up. This made prowl worry. But hound had a solution perhaps the man pup could eat smaller portions and lighter meats. Such as duck, rabbit and mice. He also believe over time she will be able to handle more portions of deer meat.**

 **He was right. The man pup was able to handle smaller portions of raw meat. She like to eat duck a lot because it was easy for her to chew and handle. This made prowl happy. In this time that he had. He made his den bigger and wider.**

 **The day did come when he was ready to take her to his den. Rama left with her pups. She could stay and have more food. She wanted to go and see her family in the mountains. Now that the man pup not needed milk and was on meant. She wanted nothing to do with the man pup. He would hide her there. He was not ready to let the pack know of her presence.**

 **They move into the den and rest. Hound lay his body at the entrance of the den and Prowl lay down with the man pup sleeping in his paws. "Optimus and everyone do not suspect your activates." Hound spoke with his ears up. He lick his paws relax. "Still it will be a challenge. The twins like to get into thins and bumble bee is still a pup. He already likes to explore. They might stumble upon her."**

 **"Then we must make sure they stay out of my den." Prowl spoke as he lick the man pup her. He then growl a bit. "The Twins know better than to come in my den anyway." He then stop growling. "As for bumble bee all we need to do is tell him he is not allow in here."**

 **"Yes that should work. Just in case I will keep watch of the den." Hound spoke softly. "To tell you the truth I believe the man pup to be a dangerous creature. But I see nothing that could be a threat to me now or ever. Maybe they are not all hard and cruel."**

 **"Hhmm… maybe. If I teach her right she could grow to be useful to us. Maybe even protect us." Prowl spoke as he lick her hair some more. The man pup move her arms to bat him away but he ignore her. "But that is in future."**

 **"Have you a name for her?" Hound ask him. "You plan to keep her. She needs a name."**

 **"Hhmmmm." Prowl put his paw under his chin. He then cradle her and smile. "I think I will call you Rain." Prowl nuzzle her. "My little Rain."**

 **A week has past and Prowl and Hound did their best to keep them away from the den. Rain was hot head and stubborn. She like to explore. Hound would play with her and show her a thing or two about hunting. He would bring a live mouse or rabbit and show her how to hunt. Rain would always watch with interest. Whenever prowl would have a chance he would tell rain stories. He would tell her about pack life and rules, even if she did not understand much of what he was saying. She was just twelve months old.**

 **One afternoon bumble bee was board and alone. Hound was sleeping in his den and everyone else was working. "Man I'm bored. There nothing to do and no one to play with." Bumble bee whine as he lay down. "Sigh but I cannot go anywhere without getting into trouble." He then stood up and began to explore the territory. In hopes of something to do. He walk around and going into random dens. He then made his way to Prowls den. "Prowl said I'm not allowed in his den." He look down sadly, he had no play mate.**

 **"HaHaHaHa!"**

 **Bumble bee was taken back at the laugh. "I never heard that voice before. What if it is an intruder?" Bee spoke. "I need to be brave if we are to have a chance." Bumble bee then ran into the den. He growl showing his teeth. He then stop dead in his tracks looking at Rain. Rain brought her ears back as she look at him and smile. "A human!"**

 **He try to turn to run but Rain was bigger than him and a bit faster. She snatch him up and gave him a big hug. "Wwwhhheee!" she went as she hug him. "Wwwhheee!"**

 **"Somebody help me! The human will kill me for my fur!" Bumble bee cry out. Rain just kept nuzzling him. Bumble bee had enough and nip her hand.**

 **"Yelp!" She went in pain. Her ears went back and her tail between her legs. She look as if she was about to cry.**

 **"I must get help!" Bumble bee spoke and turn to run.**

 **Wayna look down hurt from her bloody hand and cry. "WWWHHHAAA!" She cry. For the baby it really hurt she did not know this pain. Her crying even awoken hound who sleep in his den.**

 **Bumble bee stop in his tracks in confusion. "Humans can cry. I thought they had no feelings." He spoke looking at her. He walk over to her slowly with caution. "Ironhide said humans were all monsters." He sniff her as she cry. "You don't seem so bad."**

 **"Bumble bee what are you doing here?" Hound spoke upset. "Prowl forbid you from coming in his den. You know better." Hound spoke as he walk over to Rain. He nuzzle her as she hid behind him from Bumble bee. He saw her little bite from be and lick it. "Oh it will be alright Rain. I'm here."**

 **"She afraid of me?" Bumble bee ask with his ears up. "I thought humans were monsters."**

 **"She is no monster bee. She is very young it seems Humans grow very slow." Hound spoke as he nuzzle her. "She is just a baby. You scared her."**

 **"heheh I'm so brave I scare even a human." Bumble bee glot. Rain look at him with an angry face and crawl over and push him on his back. "Owe!"**

 **"Heheh" Hound went with a smile. "For the record Bee, you started it."**

 **"Oh yeah but I finish it." He ran over and Bite her tail. Rain yelp and try to push him off.**

 **"Bur!" Rain went in her struggle. "Bur!"**

 **"Alright…Alright. That is enough you two." Hound went and separate the two. He then bind down to Bumble bee. "Now Bee I need you to do me a favor."**

 **"What is it Hound?" Bee ask with a turn of his head.**

 **"I need you to keep her a secret. Alright?" Hound explain to Bee. "You know how our pack is. They would never want her and then she would have to go away."**

 **"Ok Hound I can keep a secret." Bumble Bee spoke with a smile. "But can I play with her? I know I'm younger than her and she might not want to but…"**

 **"Yes you may play with her every day and she is younger then you bumble bee." Hound explain to him as Rain crawl over to him and pick him up with a hug. "She may be bigger then you but she is very young."**

 **"Wow…So that mean I'm not the younger anymore. Cool!" Bumble bee spoke and yelp in pain. Rain hug him to tight. Bumble bee laugh a little at this but wanted her to stop. "How do I make her let go Hound?"**

 **"Hehehhe. Rain come over here. Look what I have." Hound held up a live mouse. "See I have a big mouse for you to practices." Rain let go of Bumble bee and crawl to Hound. Hound drop the mouse in her hands and Rain wag her tail happily.**

 **"Ooohhhh!" She went happily. Bumble bee rub his head and chuckle.**

 **"I think we can be good friends Hound." Bumble bee spoke with a wag of his tail. He walk over to Rain and try to take her mouse, but fail because Rain would share with no one. "Come on just one bite!"**

 **Hound chuckle with a smile. "I think you both can be." Hound poke. "Even siblings."**

 **Prowl made sure Bumble bee understood that Rain was a secret. Bumble bee was playing with her every day. He would bring her his favorite items. Such as bones, mice skulls and feathers. Prowl was right when he said she was younger then him. Sure she was big but it was like she was his little sister.**

 **He would play peeka boo, hide and go seek. Bumble Bee would keep her from going out of the den by distracting her. There were time when she could be a bit much. Such as taking his snack, laying on top of him and hugging him to death.**

 **Hound would watch them play when he was not doing his work. He was walking from Ironhide den with a huge chunk of deer meat in his mouth. "Rain will like this. I know prowl said she can only have a little bit dear meat, but yesterday she only had duck." Bumble bee spoke trying to carry the meat that was bigger than him. He hope once she was older she could leave the den. "I will eat it with her."**

 **"Hey Bee." Bumble bee look up to see Sunstreak and Sideswipe standing above him. "Where are you taking all that food?" Sunstreak spoke walking around Bee. "Seems like a lot of food for one so young."**

 **"Yeah and who is this Rain?" Sideswipe ask him with a teasing smile. "Where I she. Does Prowl have something to hide in his den?"**

 **"Nothing!" Bumble bee spoke turn looking at sideswipe. Sunstreak stole his food gobbling it up in one bite. "Nothing at all. Prowl has nothing to hide!"**

 **"Oh really?" Sunstreak laugh with his brother. "If not. Then we will go look for our self. Come on brother."**

 **"Yes let's go see for our self if anything is there?" Sideswipe spoke and walk with his brother with a sneer. "Maybe he got a female pregnant with a pup and he take care of it."**

 **"No you can't go!" Bumble bee yell chasing after them.**

 **"Prowl with a female? Yeah right he is the straightest walking unexciting wolf in the forest. No female will want him." Sunstreak spoke with a wag of his tail.**

 **After much laughing, teasing and Bumble bee trying to stop them. They made it to Prowls den. "Hehehehe. What you think his pup look like." Sideswipe ask him with a wag of his tail.**

 **"Let's go find out." Sunstreak smile. Then he and his brother walk into prowl den.**

 **"NNNOOO!" Bumble bee yell running in after them.**

 **"Calm down Bee. You were right there is nothing here." Sunstreak spoke in annoyance. "Just bones and herbs. He might be keeping it for Ratchet."**

 **Bumble bee look around and saw that Rain was gone. 'She must have went out. I better find her before the rest of the pack.' Bumble bee thinks in his head and slowly heads out of the den.**

 **"Yes this is boring. Bumble Bee might as well have an Imaginary friend." Sideswipe spoke as he sniff around. "There is another scent but I cannot place it. Someone could have been here."**

 **Bumble Bee out of the den sees her hand prints. He mess up the tracks so no one else would see. He sniff the air and ran into the bush. "I hope I find her before anyone else see her." Bumble bee spoke and walk around.**

 **He then spot her crawling to a sleeping Ironhide under a tree. "Oh man I thought he was on patrol." Bumble bee look on with fear. He ran forward and Bite Rain tail. Rain look back at him with a confuse look. "This way Rain! You do not want to wake him up." Rain just look more confuse. Bumble bee just roll his eyes. "Hound is right. You are younger than me." He then sigh as rain sat down. "Just follow me." Bumble Bee use his tail to lead her into some bushes.**

 **Ironhide awoken and look around. "Who make all that noise?" he grumble and then went back to sleep.**

 **"Yeah you are right it was boring to start." Sideswipe ears went back in boredom. His smile happily of course he has no mate or pup. "Who would want that uninteresting wolf?"**

 **"Yeah heheheh. I mean can you imagine how a female would act if they had to listen to him all day." Sunstreak laugh putting a paw over his muzzle. "I bet she would die of boredom."**

 **The two laugh as a shadow came over them both. "What the hell are you two doing in my den?" Prowl spoke with a growl showing his teeth. "I told you both to stay out."**

 **"Oh what wrong Prowl? Do you have something to hide?" Sunstreak ask with a smile. "Do you have a female with a pup somewhere?"**

 **"Yes what female boring enough agree to be your mate?" Sideswipe spoke with a smile. He wag his tail laughing with his brother. Prowl growl at them both with a snarl. "I bet she loves to follow the rules and criticizer as much as you do."**

 **"Both of you! Get the hell out!" Prowl snarl at them both rising his tail.**

 **"Alright…Alright." Sunstreak spoke as he and his brother leave. "hehehe I know bumble bee has an imaginary friend. You can never have a mate."**

 **"Yeah it was a long shot to think he would have a mate." Sideswipe spoke with a smile. "heheh but it would be fun to watch him try to get one."**

 **"Snarl! Growl!" Prowl went and watch them leave. Once they were gone he began to panic. "Oh primus. Where is she? My poor baby!" He then ran out of the den trying to get a scent. He followed the scent to where Ironhide was sleeping. His heart drop hoping Ironhide did not discover her. Once he was next to Ironhide he awoken him. "Ironhide Have you seen anything strange lately?"**

 **Ironhide grumble as he awoken. "No Prowl. I'm trying to sleep." Ironhide growl as he try to sleep. "Now let me sleep."**

 **"Alright. Thanks hide." Prowl spoke happy that Ironhide did not see anything. He sniff some more and smelt Bumble bee. 'They must have went this way.' He thinks in his head. He followed the scent till he made it to Hounds den. "Hound you're in there?"**

 **"Yes Prowl were in here." Hound spoke out to him. Prowl walk into the den to find rain play fight with Bee and hound watching them. "Bee told me that the twins were in your den. Lucky for rain she decide to explore. It is also lucky that Bee found her and lead her here. She may be a human but she is not very aggressive. She seems fine with bee as her big brother."**

 **"That may be so but hopefully she will be a good part of the pack. We just need to give her a chance." Prowl spoke with a smile. "Who knows how useful she can be. In the mean time we keep her hidden."**

 **Three years has past. Rain has grown bigger and was walking. She could walk on two legs, but she much rather walk on four. Her tail has grown long and fluffy. Her ears were much more mature. Bumble bee was much bigger than her and could give her rides. It was nice to see how much the two has change.**

 **Whenever the two play fight Rain use to always win, now he wins and has taken a much bigger role as her big brother. Prowl would take Rain on his patrol and Bumble bee was already start training to be a guard.**

 **Rain was able to handle a lot more portions of red meat and was doing her best in hunting. She was taking down mice, rabbits and small birds. Anything to show she was a good hunter. Her greatest dream was to take down a deer for her pack.**

 **Still there was some down sides. Rain could only be out of the den at night. That was when prowl was on patrol. Bumble bee had a lot more duties so she was alone most of the day. She became more active and wanted the pack to know she was here. Due to prowl and Hound that dream was out of reach.**

 **Till one day. Ironhide was out on patrol. As he walk he saw some dogs. He growl to himself. He was seeing a lot of those lately. "Hhmm they are very close to my pack. I should chase them away." From a far distance a shadow watch him.**

 **He then ran after them for an hour or so. As he ran he follow them to a deserted city. It seem to be only dog. He stop in his tracks a bit confuse. "Where are all the humans?" he spoke with his ears back. He stop a dog to get the answers. "Where are all the humans?"**

 **"It's horrible. The humans seem to all become sick. Soon they all began to die. Only a few live in this city. But that is far and deep in the city. The forest take over the land more." She spoke with her ears down. "All over the lands humans began to become sick and fall dead. There are a lot of human but not as much as it used to be."**

 **"Hhmm… I see. So what do you all do for food?" Ironhide spoke with his ears back.**

 **"We hunt sir. Hunting is easy for us. Although we can't hunt deer. They are too large for us is all." She spoke with her ears back. "Please sir I must go. My pack calls me."**

 **"Very well." He spoke and turn to leave the city. "Prime would want to hear about this." Ironhide made his way back into the forest. As he walk along the path he spoke to himself. "This mean we do not have to fight all the time with Megatron and his pack. We can all live in peace. This is great news with prime." As he walk a giant snap could be heard.**

 **"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ironhide yelled and fall with a thud. He look back and saw a small bear trap on his back leg causing it to bleed. "Oh primus my leg! I think it is broke." He try to howl but his leg just hurt to dam much. He just lay there in pain. He then heard a shrug in the bush. In fright he growl. "Who is there show yourself?"**

 **In the shadows a pair of glowing eyes step out of the shadows. Rain step out of the shadows with worry eyes. "Hello Ironhide are you alright?" Rain ask him with her ears back and her tail between her legs. "Do you need help?"**

 **Ironhide was in shock. For a moment he felt fear. The next anger and rage. "Snarl! No I do not need your help! You stupid human! Thanks to you and your kind my mate and parents are dead!" he snarl with his fur on edge. "I will die before I accept a human help."**

 **Rain ears went back. Everything he said hurt and confuse her. "I did not kill your parents. Other humans did. So why you mad at me?" to her this made no sense. She could not fathom why he was mad at her. She came closer but he only growl.**

 **"It wasn't you! You human pup. How do you speak my words." He growl at her. "Humans do not understand us. How can you?"**

 **"My daddy Prowl teach me." Rain spoke looking at him.**

 **"Prowl! He would never betray our pack to humans! How could he!" As Ironhide rage on Rain gotten closer and look at the bear trap on his leg. In one movement she snap open the small bear trap. "AAAHHH! I told you to stay away you dam runt!"**

 **Rain fall back on her back with her tail between her legs. "Whhaaaa! But I free you." She cry with her ears back.**

 **"I told you I did not want your help. You stupid runt. I don't want you here!" he snarl and stood up with a lip. "Now go away before I kill you."**

 **"But…. Where am I supposed to go?" Rain ask him.**

 **"Don't know. Don't care." Ironhide growl at her. "I just don't want to see you anymore. Humans are monsters and you are a monster. Snarl."**

 **"But I will die…." Rain sat there and began to cry. She cry to loud that Ironhide roll his eyes. He then felt a pin of guilt. It was true humans did kill his parents. But this one had nothing to do with it. She was half human.**

 **He then sigh. "Fine you little runt." He snarl and pick her up by the hoodie. "But I will have a word with your so called father first. It is prime decision if you stay."**

 **"Yeah!" Rain went happily with a wag of her tail.**

 **"You're not very smart are you?" Ironhide spoke with a roll of his eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prowl was losing his mind looking everywhere for rain. "Where could she have gone?" he spoke with his ears back. Hound was searching all the dens and the area. Bumble bee was searching as well. He left her with Hound but he knew he might have taken a nap. "My poor little one!"**

 **As Ironhide limp and carry the man pup in his jaws. His ears were back as Rain talk his ears off. "Hey Ironhide. Do you like mice over rabbit? I like rabbit over mice. Mice bodies always become soft and mushy when they die." She spoke with a smile as her tail wag. "When I'm older I'm going to hunt deer and pigs. That way my daddy prowl won't have to work so much."**

 **"** **Do you ever be quiet?" Ironhide spoke with his ears back in annoyance. "I get enough over talking with bumble bee."**

 **"** **Bumble bee is my big brother. He helps he track lizards and mice. He eat the mice, I just eat lizards. They are crunchier." Rain said with a smile. "Do you eat lizards? I find a lizards for you?"**

 **"** **No thank you runt." Ironhide spoke. Ironhide then stops in his tracks. "How is bumble Bee your big brother?"**

 **"** **Oh he use to watch me when I was little. He show me lizards hide under stones. He would lift it and I would catch them." Rain explain to him. This made Ironhide mad. How could Bumble Bee keep such a secret from him? Who else knew of this human pup abomination! If one of his back legs not in so much pain he would give them a both a what for. "I also like rabbits. But I could never catch them. Prowl would bring them to me live but I could never catch them."**

 **"** **R-Rain is what …Your father Prowl calls you?" Ironhide ask her with his tail up and ears up.**

 **"** **Yes!" Rain spoke happily.**

 **"** **Who else helps takes care of you besides Prowl and your big brother Bumble Bee?" He ask Rain with his ears back. He had a few suspects but nothing so far.**

 **"** **Um there Hound but that all." Rain spoke with a wag of her tail. "Can we play when we get home?"**

 **"** **I'm not talking about this again with you." Ironhide said and walk on.**

 **"** **Oh come on we can play all types of things." Rain spoke happily with a wag of her tail. Ironhide only roll his eyes.**

 **Back in the pack Optimus, Ratchet, Sunstreak and Sideswipe were all out hunting or patrolling. At the den site Prowl, Hound and Bumble Bee were running frantic looking for Rain.**

 **"** **Oh where could that child be?" Prowl spoke franticly. He then growls with his ears back. "When I find her, I will teach her what it mean to listen to her father. I told her hundreds of time she is not allowed out of the den unless at night – when were on patrol! Growl!" He then whine putting his paw on his face. "Whine- Where can she be Hound. We look everywhere."**

 **"** **Yes I know." Hound spoke and nuzzle him. "But we will find her. Have heart. Then you can give her a stern talking to." He then turn to Bumble Bee. "Bumble Bee I want you to go find the rest of the pack and see if they return. We need to know when they come back."**

 **"** **Alright Hound." Bee spoke with his ears back. He then ran off to keep watch on the others.**

 **"** **Now let's keep looking." Hound spoke with a smile. "We will find her."**

 **"** **No need to go to far." A voice spoke. Both Prowl and Hound look up in shock to see Ironhide holding Rain by the hoodie. "You could say…"**

 **"** **Hi Prowl!" Rain spoke happily. Prowl and Hound look fearful. Ironhide was more than piss. He walk over to them with a limp bloody leg.**

 **"** **I ran into the little runt myself." Ironhide spoke with an angry smile. He was in prowls face. "Tell me…Why you do have a human runt?"**

 **"** **Well Ironhide…." Prowl try to explain. Hound look Rain over and saw that she was ok. He then went over to Ironhide hurt leg and started to lick it clean of blood.**

 **"** **Well what? That you have a human monster! That you betray the whole pack to one of them!" Ironhide snarl at him. Prowl step back with his ears back and tail between his legs. "You also somehow got bumble bee keep your dirty secret!"**

 **Prowl was despite his little girl was in danger. "Please Ironhide don't kill her she did nothing wrong. Please give her to me and we will leave the pack. I will take care that she hurt no one."**

 **Ironhide relax he growl and look down. "Growl." He would not admit that Rain had save him. No he would not. Not now not ever. "No Optimus will decide what to do with her. Until he comes back she will be in my den."**

 **"** **Ironhide Please you know what his verdict will be. He will send her away because he thinks it will attract more humans." Prowl plead with him with tear in his eyes. "I know humans have wrong us in the past but, now we don't see them in years. This pup is no danger! She did nothing wrong."**

 **Ironhide growl and snarl over them both. "How dare you both! You know what humans have done to us! Our pack! What they did to Optimus, to Ratchet! To Me!" They both look down in shame and pain. There was a moment of silence. "I will not kill her. You have my word. Even if Optimus demands it. But… If Optimus wants to kill her… then you have my word I won't stop him."**

 **He then walk off with the man pup and Prowl fall to the ground in pain. His baby was in danger and there was nothing he could do.**

 **When Optimus came back he was inform by Ironhide what has happen. This made him more than piss. He then summon the whole pack for a meeting.**

 **Rain was in a den that was being block by the twins. She was playing with a mouse and chewing on a bone. She had no idea that the pack was talking about her fate and whether or not if she should die.**

 **She lay there blissfully in play.**

 **The pack gather around as Prowl and Hound stood in the middle. Optimus stood on top of a rock with a growl on his face. "I do not have the words for this! No not at all. Especially my own pack mates such as you Prowl and Hound!" Optimus snarl with his ears back. "You know the dangers they pose to us!"**

 **Prowl wanted to stay there and say nothing. But he just couldn't! Rain was his baby! His daughter! "She pose no threat! She is a child! Not a monster. No different than Bumble Bee!" Prowl spoke with his ears back and tail between his legs. He kept his head low and showed no teeth. He knew this was a hard subject for anyone. He to believe this and even almost kill her when they meet. He just could not.**

 **"** **How could you use Bee to watch over such a monster?" Ratchet snarl at him. "Who knows what she could have done to him!"**

 **"** **Rain would never hurt me." Bumble bee spoke out a little.**

 **"** **Hush Bee!" Ironhide snarl as he lay down. Ratchet went over and lick his leg.**

 **"** **How is your leg?" Ratchet ask him as he lick it.**

 **"** **It hurts a lot but it is not broke." Ironhide spoke with his ears back. "A few days laying down and it will be fine."**

 **"** **Enough of this. The solution is simple. We will simply give her back to the humans!" Optimus spoke with a growl. "Ratchet and me will take her to the city and leave her their! When we get back we will discuss both of your punishments."**

 **"** **That is a blank trip Optimus." Ironhide has spoken up. "I had venture into the human cities on my patrol before I found the little monster. I spoke to one of the human dogs. The humans, most of them are dead."**

 **"** **What?!" Everyone went in shock.**

 **"** **How can this be?" Ratchet went.**

 **"** **How can they all be dead?" Jazz ask with a shock. "There be thousands of them in the city."**

 **"** **I don't know how but the she explain most of them were dead. The ones that were not dead were gone. They were all that is left." Ironhide explain with a growl. "I still say we get rid of the little monster!"**

 **"** **She is not a monster." Prowl spoke bringing his head up a little. Ironhide growl at him but Prowl stood his ground. He walk over to Optimus. "Please Optimus. The humans will not come for her and they can no longer harm us or any pack. It is no danger if she stay. We can take care that she do not turn out the way they did."**

 **"** **Prowl is right. I been with the human a long time." Hound finally spoke with his ears back. "She is no monster. She is kind and sweet. She only wants to please us."**

 **"** **She will grow into a monster Hound!" Ratchet snarl with his ears back. "It won't matter what we do. She will show her true nature. One way or another!"**

 **Prowl had enough of them calling her a monster. "You don't know that. We cannot judge them base on what one or two did. We cannot judge them all base on a group." Prowl snarl with his ears back at the medic. "She is my daughter! I raise her when she was just suckling. She has shown no sign of being a monster! She is just a baby! She innocent!"**

 **Both Ratchet and Ironhide rose their tails and growl at him. Optimus came down from his rock. "Ratchet. Ironhide. Lower your tail!" Optimus demand with a growl. Jazz take Bumble bee away. I have made my decision!"**

 **"** **Let go Bumble bee." Jazz spoke with his ears back. "You don't need to see this."**

 **"** **What's going to happen to Rain?" Bumble Bee ask.**

 **"** **Optimus no!" Prowl went and try to rush over to Optimus. He was then stop by Sunstreak and Sideswipe. Both brothers were growling at him "Please she just a Pup! You don't have to do this!" Optimus then walk into the den. "PLEASSE DON'T KILL MY BABY!" Prowl fall to the ground in tears and Hound went over to nuzzle him. "Please not my baby!"**

 **Optimus walk in the den. He had fully intend on killing the man pup. Rain was sleeping taking a nap. "Good." Optimus spoke with his ears back. "She will not feel it." He walk closer to her with his claws out, his teeth was showing. "I will protect my pack from every threat! I will kill anything that will hurt them!" He stop standing next to her. "You are a plague! A monster! I will kill you. You won't feel a thing." He move his claws out to kill her. Rain yawn and turn over with a smile. Her big brown eyes meet up with blue ones.**

 **"** **Hi want to play? I like lizards. You can have the mouse. I don't like eating them. Their bodies are too soft." Rain spoke with a smile. She could see that he was upset and she sat up. "What's wrong? You don't like mice. My daddy prowl can hunt a rabbit for you if you want."**

 **As Optimus looks down at the infant. He shake his head and close his eyes. He began to cry and growl. He grab her and held her. 'Primus forgive me. I cannot kill an innocent pup. Even if she is a monster.' Optimus thinks in his head. 'I can only hope if we teach her right. She will turn out right.'**

 **A few weeks has past. Prowl and Hound was punish by being banish from the hunt for a week. They had to hunt their own food. They had to work together to eat. It was hard to feed Rain but they both manage. Bumble Bee was also punish and was not allow to come out of the den for a week.**

 **Still Prowl and Hound were happy. They no longer had to keep Rain a secret and she had a play mate. Once Bumble bee was able to come out, when he was not working, he play with his little sister. Some seem to come around and stop calling her a monster at least. The twins would pick on poor Rain but it was all in good fun... Jazz seem to like her high energy and she always brought him a mouse to eat. She like to hunt mice for practice and so she was glad she had someone to give them to. Bumble bee and Rain would always try to pounce on Jazz. Even Optimus soften with Rain. He would reinforce teachings with her.**

 **Still there were two that did not like to be around her at all. Ironhide and Ratchet. Ironhide tolerate her presence and re frame from calling her a monster but he would still growl at her sometimes. Ratchet just gave her scary stares that would send her ruining in the other direction. This at time made the medic smile.**

 **Now prowl was on patrol Rain was behind him as he walk. "Daddy guess what Jazz said he would teach me to swim." Rain spoke with a smile as she follow behind him. She wag her tail with happiness. "But he said he would do it when he had no work tomorrow. Just think I will be able to get fish."**

 **"Yes that is very nice dear..." Prowl spoke with his ears low. Sometimes he wish his daughter never learn how to speak. But then she would have a hard time understanding.**

 **"** **Daddy I also saw a wolf I never seen before. He had red eyes and a black coat. He look like bumble bee age." Rain spoke happily as she walk behind him. Prowl stop in his tracks. "He seem nice, he was smiling at me."**

 **Prowl turn around to rain in a flash. "Where did you see him Rain?" Prowl spoke with worry and demand. "It's very important that you tell me!"**

 **"** **Well….." Wayna pause in a moment. "I saw him at the river when I was with bumble bee. When bee turn his back I saw him and when I turn to get Bee he was gone."**

 **"** **Snarl! That youngling! I told him many time that you and he are not to go from den too far away! Especially you Rain! Why he not listen to his elders!" Prowl snarl looking the other way. He then growl at Rain getting in her face. He made her fall to her back. Her tail was between her legs and her ears back. "Did I not tell you not to follow Bumble bee everywhere! You are too small to go places! Young wolf!"**

 **"** **I'm sorry… it's only the river…" Rain spoke up in fear of her father anger. "And Bumble bee was with me…"**

 **"** **So you think it ok to disobey me over Bumble be!" He snarl down at her.**

 **"** **No… I didn't mean to…." Rain spoke softly.**

 **"** **Tell me what would happen if this wolf was a bad wolf." Prowl spoke look down at Rain. Rain said nothing not sure how to answer. "I will tell you what happen, they would kill you my dear." Rain eyes went wide in fear. "They will kill be to my dear."**

 **"** **But we can run…" Rain said in plead.**

 **"** **They would catch you Rain. They will catch you." Prowl spoke to her in a cold voice. "Then we will have to bury to members of our pack. We will be traumatize." He said looking sadly. "Is that what you want?"**

 **"** **No…" Rain said with tear threating to fall. "I would never want that to happen."**

 **"** **Good I'm glad you understand youngling. Still I don't want bad behavior to be regular with you." Prowl spoke lifting his head up looking the other way. Rain gave him the 'Hu' expression of confusion. "I think a punishment is due, so behavior like this will not happen again."**

 **Prowl took off Rain covering. There sat a naked Rain with her ears back. "Daddy what are you doing?" Rain ask as prowl grab her by her tail and took her in the river.**

 **"** **You're taking a bath." Prowl spoke and carry her in the water. Rain eyes went wide with fear.**

 **"** **NO! NO! NO! NO!" Rain scream and struggle in his grasp. He took her deep in the water and began to lick her. "NO! I hate baths. NO!" Prowl continued to lick her face and head. "AAwww! It wasn't my fault!"**

 **"** **Hush!" prowl spoke as he lick her face. "After you bath you will go straight to bed."**

 **A few minute struggle later. Prowl finally took a drench Rain to the shore and sat her down as she shook in the cold. She had tears in her eyes and whine with her tail between her legs. Prowl lick her face.**

 **"** **I hate baths." Rain spoke as she shake coldly.**

 **"** **I know." Prowl spoke and continued to lick her face.**

 **"** **It wasn't my fault."**

 **"** **I know."**

 **"** **Blame the twins."**

 **"** **I know."**

 **Prowl then lift up his head and decided to get Rain covering. "Rain stay right here." Prowl spoke to her softly and nuzzle her. He walk over to her jacket. Before he could get it a bird swoop down and carry it away. "Wait come back! My human needs that!"**

 **The bird look at him and turn around landing on a branch. "What do I care for a human?" The bird spoke coldly. "This will make great nesting material. So I will take it."**

 **"** **Wait no!" Prowl scream. Still with that the bird was gone with Rain jacket. Prowl look down and turn around to Rain. Rain was sitting there after had to watch the whole thing.**

 **To Rain it was more than just cloths. It was security. It was something that kept her warm at night. It was her safety. Prowl saw how upset she was and walk over to her. He nuzzle his still wet Rain. "Climb on my back Rain." Prowl spoke and Rain did just that. Rain nuzzle into his fur and cry as they both head home. "It will be fine Rain. I'm here."**

 **(Nothing sexual people. This is a clean fanfic)**

 **The next day Rain came out of the cave and everyone was surprise to see how she had no covering. In short she was naked. Prowl told Ironhide how Bumble bee disobey orders and bumble bee was grounded. He was only allow to patrol and come home.**

 **It wasn't all bad. He had more time with his little sister. The two of them hunted mice and rabbit. So they had a good time together. The only down time was Ratchet lessons. Like now that were so boring.**

 **"** **Alright bumble bee hunting mice and rabbits is fun but the two of you need to practice self-control." Ratchet spoke sting in front of them. "We must not over hunt on the land. Or we are no better than Megatron."**

 **"** **We know not to over hunt Ratchet." Bumble bee spoke with a smile. "Rain here just needs all the training she can get. Soon she will be with us on the hunt with one another."**

 **"** **I highly doubt that." Ratchet spoke with his ears back looking skeptical.**

 **"** **What do you mean?" Rain ask with a turn of her head. "I'm going to hunt deer, when I'm older. Just like my daddy."**

 **Prowl put a paw on his head. "Oh Rain…" Prowl spoke softly. "You cannot go on hunts with us. It does not suite you."**

 **"** **Yes it will." Rain said with confusion. "I have been practicing it every day. Every day I bring a mouse or a lizard home to daddy. Some time I get lucky and bring home rabbits. When I get older it's going to be pigs, then deer's."**

 **"** **Rain no." prowl spoke with his ears back.**

 **"** **Wait I don't get it." Bumble bee spoke with his ears back. "Why can't rain hunt with us?"**

 **"** **Because bumble bee. Rain lack the ability it take to take down such prey." Ratchet explain to them softly. Wayna ears went back in a shock and she look down heart broken. "She will never be able to hunt with the rest of us. She is not as strong as us or as fast. She will not make a good hunter."**

 **"** **What that not true." Bumble bee spoke. He turn his head to see rain had ran off. "Rain Wait!"**

 **"** **Bumble bee let her go." Ratchet spoke softly. "She would have had to learn this eventually. Prowl should not have filled her head with such dreams."**

 **Bumble bee growl. "How can you say such a thing?" Bumble bee spoke softly. "She has feeling and you just hurt them."**

 **"** **I'm sorry Bumble bee. That human should not even be here." Ratchet snap at Bumble bee as he step back with his ears back. "She is just a burden on us all. I don't know why Prowl grows attach to such a thing!"**

 **"** **She is not a thing! She is my little sister!" Bumble bee yell at him with his ears back and tail down. "She is not the one who hurt us. You hurt and crush the dreams of an innocent!"**

 **She was hurt. She wanted to be useful in the pack and now she learn she would never be. She ran and ran with her tail between her legs and ears back. She could not get it. She was a good hunter for her pack. She try and try. Why was it not good enough? She stop at the valley. The valley grass grew long and tall this time of year.**

 **"** **Rain!"**

 **"** **Rain!"**

 **"** **Rain!"**

 **"** **Rain!"**

 **Rain look behind her hearing Bumble bee words. Rain ears went back and she look ahead. With tears in her eyes Rain ran off in the tall grass. She kept running and running. Unknown to her a pair of red eyes was watching her.**

 **"** **What's this? The man pup is all alone." Barricade smile. "Megatron will want this human all to himself. What better way to get revenge against the humans." He then licks his lips. "I never tried human before. Hahahahaha!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the middle of the field Rain curl up in a little ball crying. Her dreams was shattered. It was not naysayers that shatter her dreams. No… it was facts. She was useless and worthless. She would just be something that held her pack back.**

 **Maybe she should just go away. This only made her cry harder. "Crack." Rain lift up her head to see who it was.**

 **"** **Hello?" Rain ask with her ears back. "Who's there?" Out of the shadows came red eyes. Rain gasp when she saw who it was. "It's you the wolf from before."**

 **"** **How nice for you to remember me." Barricade spoke with a smile. "Where your pack little one and your big brother?"**

 **"** **I ran off…" Rain spoke with her ears back as she back up. As she move back Barricade came close to her.**

 **"** **That a shame. You see I have been watching your pack for a while now." Barricade spoke with an evil smile. "And do you know what I learn?" Rain shake her head in fear. "That Optimus pack is a disgrace!"**

 **Barricade then pounce and lunge for Rain. He was then pin to the ground by Bumble bee. "Snarl! Barricade!" Bumble bee growl with a snarl. "Don't you dare touch her!" Bumble bee then turn to Rain. "Rain run home! Go get ratchet!"**

 **"** **Heheheh. I can do what I want Bumble bee." Barricade spoke at him with a snarl. He then kick Bumble bee kicking him over to his back. He then Pin bumble bee. Rain turn and ran home with her tail between her legs. "Also I do not think your little sister will get far." Rain then stop looking up at Starscream smiling evilly at her.**

 **"** **No!" Rain went and was pin to the ground by Starscream paw.**

 **"** **Where are you going runt." Starscream went with a snarl. "Stay here you abomination or I will kill you myself."**

 **"** **Rain!" Bumble bee spoke. "No let her Go!" Barricade then slam his paw down on Bumble bee head.**

 **"** **Go to sleep!" Barricade spoke with a smile. Once Bumble bee was knock out Barricade walk over to Starscream. "Alright grab the thing and let's go!"**

 **"** **I will move on my own time Barricade!" Starscream snarl at barricade. He walk forward a bit standing over Rain. "You are not in a higher rank then me Barricade. Remember that runt!"**

 **"** **Lord Megatron sent me to help get the thing because he was afraid that you will mess it up." Barricade spoke with a snarl. "You're such a coward and yet you want to lead us. Pathetic."**

 **"** **Don't you dare- OWE!" Starscream hunch down with his paw between his legs. Rain was gone back thru the tall grass.**

 **Barricade was confuse for a moment. "What happen?" Barricade ask.**

 **"** **The dam thing kick me." Starscream snarl. "How can something so weak looking be so strong. Go after her." Barricade then ran off after Rain.**

 **Rain ran off quickly thru the grass. She finally made it out of the tall grass, her ears went back and look around. She heard their paw print coming. "Oh no!" Rain spoke with her ears back. She then saw a tree. She then try to climb the tree and found that it was too steep. "No….No!"**

 **"** **We got her now!" Barricade spoke with a snarl.**

 **"** **You can't get away man pup!" Starscream yells.**

 **"** **No! No! No! No!" rain went and then run again. As she ran she lift up her head and howl.**

 **"** **Hhhhhooooowwwwwaaaallll!"**

 **Barricade was close enough and he pounce on her. "You little runt!" Barricade snarl at her. He then turn to starscream. "We almost lost her because of you stupidity!"**

 **"** **Do not yell at me like I'm stupid runt!" Starscream snarl at Barricade. He push barricade out of the way and look down at Rain. "Now give me runt so I may teach her a lesson!" He push rain on her back. He brought his claws up in the air. "A lesson she will never forget! Remember me runt!"**

 **Starscream brought his claws down and created a deep four gash wound on her back. "Yelp!" Rain went in pain. Rain had tears in her eyes as blood bleed from her back. "Please no!"**

 **"** **You deserve this you filthy human!" Starscream snarl looking down at Rain fuming.**

 **"** **Starscream enough!" Barricade spoke and push him out of the way. She then pick Rain up by her tail. "Megatron will be displease that you hurt the human."**

 **"** **So what. She will die by his claws and teeth anyway." Star scream snarl as Barricade carry Rain away.**

 **"** **She is his to kill Starscream. Not yours." Barricade spoke walking away with Rain. "I hope for your sake that he will not mind."**

 **"** **Pha!" Starscream shot back at him and follow.**

 **Back in the tall grass field, Bumble bee awoken. He rub his head in pain and groan. He slowly got up and look around. "Rain!" He scream out. He then ran off and follow her tail. He growl when he smelt Starscream and Barricade scent as well. He would howl but he would only alert them of his presence and they would run with Rain.**

 **So he ran out of the forest on the same path they went. He then stop at the sight of blood. He felt his heart drop. "No…. No!" He walk over a puddle of blood and smelt it. It was Rains blood. "No…I failed!"**

 **Bumble bee tuck his tail between his legs and walk home.**

 **Once at home Bumble bee saw prowl with a rabbit in his mouth. Everyone else was home as well and with today's kill. "Hello Bumble bee. Where is Rain?" Prowl spoke with a smile. Bumble bee look down sadly. "Bee what wrong call Rain for eating."**

 **Bumble bee told everyone what happen and Prowl was the most affected by this. He fall down cover his face in fear. He then growl and ran off.**

 **"** **Prowl where are you going?" Optimus spoke running after him.**

 **"** **To find Rain!" Prowl screams as he turn to them.**

 **"** **It's too dangerous." Wheeljack spoke to him softly. "Megatron might have killed her already. There is nothing we can do."**

 **"** **Yes listen to him Prowl. Wheeljack is right. We should not risk our pack for one human." Ironhide spoke with his ears back. "We know how you feel about her."**

 **"** **She is gone." Ratchet spoke softly. "There is nothing we can do."**

 **Prowl snarl with his ears up and tail up. His teeth was showing in a rage at ratchet and Ironhide and Ratchet. "How good for the both of you, that she might not be here anymore." Prowl roar at them both. Ironhide look on in shock and Ratchet look down in shame. "Because of what humans did to you both in your past she must pay for it. Even when those humans are dead and gone, no longer threaten our pack. You still want her gone. She done nothing wrong and yet you want her to take blame. Well I have enough of her ill treatment. I will get my baby back and none of you will see us again!" Prowl ran off not stopping. "I wonder how she was able to run off. Must be glad that she ran off."**

 **"** **Prowl wait for me." Bumble bee spoke.**

 **Ratchet and Ironhide look down with shame. Optimus see this and goes over to comfort them. "It will be alright guys. We will get her back and Prowl will calm down." Optimus spoke with a smile.**

 **"** **No Optimus he is right." Ratchet spoke with his ears back. "I know it is not her fault. It's just every time I see her and look into her eyes."**

 **"** **It is alright Ratchet." Ironhide spoke nuzzling him. "I must say I felt the same way to. I can't help but feel angry when I see her some times. Then other times I feel at least ok."**

 **Ratchet and Ironhide flashback.**

 ** _Rain biting Ironhide tail asking him to play:_** ** _Please play with me Ironhide._**

 ** _Ratchet stare at Rain with cold eyes:_** ** _Why do you stare at me like this ratchet did I do something wrong?_**

 ** _Ironhide growling at Rain for making him loose a hunt_** ** _: Look at what you did runt! Go in the den till Prowl comes back. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day._**

 ** _Ratchet dismissing Rain after a bobcat scare her:_** ** _It was just a dam cat. Get over it Rain. You're always so crying. How can you be useful to pack if you are afraid?_**

 **End of Flash back.**

 **Ratchet and Ironhide both think the same thing. "Oh Rain. How come we could not see how innocent you are?" They think in their heads. "You just wanted to be part of the pack."**

 **At Megatron pack Rain was at Barricade feet while Megatron chew out Starscream. Rain was at Barricade feet and her back was still very bloody. "Did I not tell you I wanted man pup unhurt!" Megatron snarl and bite Starscream neck. "Yet my man pup is hurt not from my own claws!"**

 **"** **She is alive my lord." Starscream spoke with a yelp and Megatron push him down to the earth. "Get out of my sight Starscream!"**

 **"** **Yes my Lord." Starscream spoke and ran off.**

 **"** **Idiot!" Megatron snarl upset. He then turn to Barricade. "Barricade you have duty's to attend. Go to them." Megatron look down smiling at Rain. "You must be the abomination my brother allow to join his pack."**

 **"** **I'm sorry. I didn't do anything." Rain spoke with her ears back. "I won't do anything to wrong. I promises."**

 **"** **I do not care for your please human scum!" Megatron snarl at her. He push her over to her much in pain back making her yelp. "Your kind is nothing but a plight on our kind. Never were we able to fight back against you." Megatron lift his paw showing his claws. "Now that change for once we can MAKE, YOU, PAY!" He claw her cross the face.**

 **Rain yelp in pain. Her face had blood on it and she began to cry more than she ever had. "RAIN!" Prowl scream and snarl at Megatron tackling him. Still Megatron will not be taken down so easily.**

 **The two began to fight. Bumble Bee came up and look at Rain. Rain lay on the ground in pain. She was crying with her ears back and tail between her legs. "Oh Rain. What have they done to you?" He look down at the state of her. Rain back was bloody with four gashes going down on it. Her face had four claw marks going across it.**

 **Bumble bee was then tackle by Barricade. "Bumble bee! I will kill you now and show Megatron how strong I'm." Barricade spoke with a smile.**

 **"** **You are no older than me Barricade and no more skilled then I'm!" Bumble bee snarl and bite Barricade neck. "You and Megatron will pay!"**

 **Slowly gotten up blood still on her face and she back was racking in pain. Rain look up and saw Bumble bee was fighting Barricade. Prowl was doing his best to keep Megatron off him. In fact Megaton pin and he was about to kill him. "No!" Rain spoke with her ears back.**

 **"** **How great not only will I get my revenge against the humans but also kill one of my brothers pack mates." Megatron smile evilly. Too bad he did not see Rain growling angrily. It was first time she was truly angry. Not just pouting. Full blown bloody anger. Rain pick up a rock and throw it at Megatron. "Yelp!" Megatron went in a growl. Megatron look up with a snarl. "Who dares!"**

 **"** **I dare!" Rain spoke with her tail up and ears back with a growl. "You want me dead! For something I did not do! Fine! Come and get me!" Rain then ran off into the woods. She knew Megatron was going to catch and kill her. She just had to help her father. He was the only one who truly love and care for her. She will fight the best way she can.**

 **"** **Haha so the human want to be chase." Megatron chuckle with a smile. He then growl. "Fine. I will end you first!"**

 **Prowl grown softly with pain. His neck did not have much injury but he saw Bee. He growl and tackle Barricade. Barricade yelp when he was pin. "Barricade the mood I'm in, means death to you if you get in our way again." Prowl spoke with his tail up and snarling. "Run now and get help or stay and get slaughter by my teeth. It is your choice!"**

 **Barricade growl with his ears back. "Fine but I will be back and we will eat that dam man pup!" Barricade snap and ran off to get the rest of his pack.**

 **Prowl look up and saw Starscream. Bumble bee growl at him with a snarl. "Do you wish to fight me to?" Prowl snarl at him.**

 **"** **Go on ahead Prowl. Go get your man pup. With luck Megatron will die." Starscream spoke and walk away. "Besides I doubt the little runt will ever forget me. Hahahaha!"**

 **"** **What is that?" Bumble bee spoke as he and Prowl ran off.**

 **"** **Starscream has always been out for himself." Prowl snarl with his ears back as they ran. "If Megatron is not chase Rain I would kill him where he stands. But now I have to worry about Megatron. Come on bee."**

 **Rain ran as far as her legs will take her. Behind her she could hear Megatron. He was speeding up and she knew she could not out run him forever. She stop in her tracks when she made it to a trench. Below the trench was a rushing river of water. "Hello little man pup. I see you have nowhere else to run." Megatron spoke with a smile. Rain saw a log that went across the river and ran to it. "To think you humans use to run the world." He mock her as he walk over. He was not even trying it first. Rain climb on the log and did her best to get across. "How can something as weak as you ever hope to be strong?"**

 **Rain turn her head and crouch down growling. Her teeth showing, her ears back and tail between her legs. "Come over and find out!" Rain spoke with a growl. On the other side of the log was Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide. They came out of the bush with shock at Rain appearance.**

 **"** **Growl!" Megatron went and climb on the log. Rain ran off the log to where Optimus and the other are. "Even with my brother here you cannot escape me!" once over on the other side of the log Rain turn and began to push the log. The log was much bigger than her but it was not so stable. When Megatron saw this his anger only grew. "Snarl!"**

 **"** **Rain!" Ratchet went with his ears back. "Optimus do you see this!"**

 **"** **I know…." Optimus spoke in shock.**

 **"** **I don't believe it!" Ironhide spoke in fear.**

 **Finally that log gave way and fall. Before that log can fall Megatron Pounce and he was not close enough. He fall with the log, but because rain was very close to the edge he mange to snap his jaw around her tail. "Yelp!" rain went in pain and went over the edge with him. The last thing she saw with her wide brown eyes was Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide. She smile at them and fall.**

 **But unknown to Rain, Prowl had just come on the sight with Bumble bee. He watch rain drop in the river and he had no words. He just fall to the ground.**

 **Bumble bee just watch with wide eyes. He began to cry at his failure. He put a paw over his muzzle and began to cry.**

 **Prowl and Bumble Bee Flash back.**

 ** _It's raining and Rain is jumping in Puddles, while prowl try's to get her back inside. :_** ** _"_** ** _Let's go daddy! We can defiantly make a bigger puddle." Rain spoke happily. "Then the frogs can have a big home." Prowl snarl upset wet from water. "Rain get back inside den!" He spoke with his tail up. "Last thing I want is for you to get sick!"_**

 ** _Bumble bee try's to get Rain out of tree. :_** ** _"_** ** _Rain out of the tree before you break your neck." Bumble bee spoke looking at her. "You can get hurt and Prowl will kill me." Rain look down at him and smile. "No way Bee." Rain spoke as she try to get a squirrel. "This squirrel has been mocking me for weeks. I'm gonna get him."_**

 ** _Rain showing the rabbit she and Bumble bee hunted to Prowl:_** ** _"_** ** _LLLLLLLOOOOOKKKK! We hunted a rabbit!" Rain spoke happily with a wag of her tail. "I can't wait to start to hunt deer!" Prowl smile at her and nuzzle her. "I'm sure you will get them all."_**

 ** _Prowl is giving Rain a bath. :_** ** _"_** ** _Now hold still Rain!" Prowl spoke licking her face. "Your face is all dirty from eating. I will not have a dirty man pup." Rain struggles in his paws. "No bath! I want to eat later. Leave it!"_**

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **"** **No!" Prowl spoke with his ears back and growl. "No! No! I refuse to accept it! She can't be gone!" He then began to run left, determine to see where the river ends. "Come on bee! She can't be gone!"**

 **"** **I'm coming Prowl." Bee spoke with his ears back. 'Please don't be dead!' Bee spoke in his head.**

 **Optimus ears went back with shock from it all. Ratchet growl with his ears up at Optimus. "Optimus snap out of it! We have to find our lost puppy!" Ratchet spoke running along the river path. "Lets go Ironhide!"**

 **"** **Alright." Ironhide spoke with his ears back.**

 **"** **Yes let's go!" Optimus spoke and ran off in that direction. From the shadows a pair of glowing red eyes watch the whole ordeal.**

 **Those eyes belong to starscream. Starscream watch from a distance and smile. "Hahahaha. The leader of the decepticon pack is now me." Starscream spoke with a smile. "All hail Starscream."**

 **At the end of the river, on its shore lay two bodies. One that of a dead or alive Megatron and a dead or alive Rain. The first to arrive on the shore was Prowl and Bumble bee.**

 **Rain was laying on her side. She was wet to the bone and she back was still bloody but not as much. Her face still had the four blood wounds on it. He eyes were close as if she was asleep. Prowl walk over to her slowly. Fearful of what he would see or find. "No…No…No…No…" Prowl voice was only a whisper as he nuzzle rain with his muzzle. He lay down and cradle her in his paws. "No… My poor baby…." He lick her back and her face. Trying to get some sign out of her.**

 **Bumble bee look sadly for a moment and dip his head. He fail his little sister. He walk over to Prowl and lay down in front of him. Bumble bee licks her back and helps Prowl clean her.**

 **Finally Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide come into view. Optimus saw bumble bee and Prowl morn over Rain. He felt guilt as well. He can never say he was close to Rain. However he did ignore her from time to time. It was just her eyes. It only brought him pain. 'No!' he thinks to himself. 'Those eyes are not that of a human. They were my young eyes so long ago. Full of hope happiness and love for my parents, before they were taken from me.' He then looks down. 'She was our pup and we failed her.'**

 **Ratchet then growl. He walk over to Prowl and Bumble bee. "Move Prowl. Let me see puppy." Ratchet demand with a snarl.**

 **"** **Why?!" Prowl snarl at him. "Had you watch her more, she would still be ok!"**

 **"** **I know Prowl! I admit the fault! Now move so I can check her." Ratchet spoke with a snarl. Prowl move his head with reluctance and so did Bee. Ratchet put his head on her back and heard a heartbeat. "She is still alive. I can even hear her breath a bit."**

 **"** **Really! She still lives." Prowl spoke with joy. He then look worry. "But she won't wake up."**

 **"** **Yes she is. We will wait till morning to wake her up. If she did not wake up, then we will decide what we do." Ratchet spoke with his ear back. Ratchet pick her up by the tail. "Now we must get her back to den before she catch cold."**

 **"** **Alright." Prowl spoke and follow behind Ratchet. Bumble bee follow as well.**

 **Ironhide look at Megatron Body. "What do you want us to do with Megatron?" Ironhide spoke looking at Optimus. "There is a good chance that he may still be alive. We can finish him now."**

 **Optimus look at his brother and sigh. "No. it has been a long day." Optimus turn to leave. "Let us tend to our own first. If Megatron is dead let him be dead. If he is alive let him live."**

 **With that they left and head home. It has been a long day and emotions had ran high. Now for once everyone acted as one pack. Tomorrow mark the beginning of a new day for everyone. For the Decepticons, Including Rain.**


End file.
